


“True love”, a SW vignette for my OC character Nagina

by AzureAngel2



Series: Tyrian purple, a vignette collection concerning Palpatine´s niece (my OC) [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Convor, Lothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Summary:  A historian, specialized in Force lore and Force users, just has become acquainted with his new neighbour on Lothal. But the kindergarten teacher is not what he has expected her to be. Among her belongings is an ancient Sith brooch. The jewel was made at some point during the Golden Age of the Sith. Perhaps even during the reign of terror by Sith Lord Ieldis.Time frame:  Less than a week after RotS (19 BBY).Planet of choice:  LothalDisclaimer: SW is owned by George Lucas, Lucas Ltd. and now The Walt Disney Company





	

**Title: “True love”, a Nagina vignette**

 

_Open your eyes, I see_  
_Your eyes are open_  
_Wear no disguise for me_  
_Come into the open_

_When it's cold outside_  
_Am I here in vain?_  
_Hold on to the night_  
_There will be no shame_

_Always, I wanna be with you_  
_And make believe with you_  
_And live in harmony, harmony oh love_

_Melting the ice for me_  
_Jump into the ocean_  
_Hold back the tide, I see_  
_Your love in motion_

_When it's cold outside_  
_Am I here in vain?_  
_Hold on to the night_  
_There will be no shame_

_Always, I wanna be with you_  
_And make believe with you_  
_And live in harmony, harmony oh love_

 

 

In shock you leave the little cottage behind. As a believer in the Force you are aware that there is always more behind a person that meets the eye. But what you just faced is of much more gravity than you expected.

You wipe your eyes with the edge of your right sleeve.

It is not Nagina's doing. You cannot make her responsible for all the evil and bloodshed that was unleashed on Coruscant. But you needed to get away from her anyway. The temptation to gather her in your arms and hug her was too strong.

“There is no hope for me with you!” you whisper as you close the gate of her front garden behind you.

All you can see in front of your inner eye is that brooch from the Golden Age of the Sith, perhaps from Sith Lord Ieldis himself. You wish you could tell your college Professor Aphra about it. That man is specialized in researching the ancient Ordu Aspectu. He certainly would listen to you about the return of the Sith.

You look back at Nagina's innocent seeming cottage. Within a few days her garden has turned into a lush paradise. As if she channelled the Force itself for plant growth.

Normally, you do not believe in love at first sight. You had girl-friends before. One back on Jedha and two during your university studies on Coruscant. But you never faced a woman like Nagina. She ticked a lot of boxes the past hours.

Like a drowning man you suck in the air, leaning against the fence of Old Jho.

The Sith are back

As a historian, with a Ph.D. degree in Force religions, you know what that means.

If you only had your friend and esteemed college Rachi Sitra here with you to talk to about it. While the Coruscant temple was under attack the female Jedi Knight assisted you to bring the most precious belongings of her order into safety. While you are here on Lothal, trying to find the best hiding spot, she still is busy saving more items from the hands of the Emperor.

You want to laugh out loud.

There is a link between Sheev Palpatine and Nagina. Like some of your research papers point out a link between the extinct Massassi race and the Sith warriors. Your instincts are seldom wrong.

“Are you alright, Lor?” Old Jho asks, his large eyes full of concern, when he gazes up from his potato bed.

“I honestly don't know,” you wheeze and the moment you say it you know it to be true.

In your eyes Nagina is beautiful, and there is something special about her that draws beings to her.

The Ithorian smiles at you with his double mouths. “The beginning of knowledge is the discovery of something we do not understand.”

Your voice is gruff and uncertain, when you try to reply something intelligent. “From the moment I saw the Jedi temple burning until arriving here my life had been in turmoil. But meeting Nagina made things much, much worse.”

“Did it?”

You want to explain it to him, but words fail you. To describe the brilliance of her gaze, the cute dimples, when she smiles - all that seems impossible. It is like the Ithorian language, incredibly beautiful, yet difficult to learn.

“Lor, when my old Jedi friend Noga-ta contacted me about you coming to Lothal, I wanted to help you immediately.” Confidently, the large alien bends his curved neck in your direction. “And while I prepared for your arrival and rented the cottage next door, I saw Mistress Samye working in her garden. The way she deals with her plants says a lot about her. She is one with the Force and the Force is with her.”

You feared that Old Jho would say something in her favour. Something, that bewitches you even more.

“She fights against evil in her own special way, trying to get it by the root like weed.”

There are a dozen reasons why you should leave her alone and let her move on with her life.

Throughout your life you were befriended with Jedi Knights: Rachi Sitra, Master Jinn and Olee Starstone. Even the stern Jocasta Nu, Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives, had always held you in highest respect. It had pained you to see her among the dead in her beloved library. A lightsabre had impaled her.

And you believe that the new Sith Emperor is not finished with his killing spree yet.

“Lor, when you think about Mistress Samye, what comes to mind?” Old Jho asks hopefully.

“I...”

“Don't ponder too much on it!” he suggests. “Just say the words.”

“There is a prayer from my community on Jedha.”

Two Ithorian mouths smile at you simultaneously. “I would very much like to hear it.”

You close your eyes, listening to the sound of your heart. It pounds against your rib case as if it wants to break free.

_“In you all things consist and hang together:_  
_The very atom is light energy,_  
_the grass is vibrant,_  
_the rocks pulsate._  
_All is in flux; turn but a stone and an angel moves...”_

After a long time of silence you look at the alien in front of you. He looks somewhat thoughtful.

“You should go for a walk. Bring Mistress Samye the first thing that crosses you way on your return,” Old Jho advices you. “My people back on Ithor believe in the Mother Jungle and her omnipresence. It gives one a sign when it is needed.”

Taken aback, you stare at him.

“When you think of it, Lor, the Force is omnipresent, too. Therefore it will answer you. Because you are a believer, always were.”

You pay heed to his words and have a long walk alongside the Barchetta River.

There you sit down in the grass to ponder about the things that you would like to say to Nagina.

After a while you lean back and cross your arms behind your neck, staring into the bright sky.

If you could dare, you would kiss that lips long and passionate. But first you need to be sure that your feelings about Nagina do not mislead you. Women are a different matter than ancient scripts and gruesome tombs.

The clouds pass by and so do some local birds.

Back on Jedha the guardians of the Whills had a very special member within their ranks: Bathseba, the convor. Nobody knew how old she was. It was whispered that she had been a chick when the temple of the kyber had been erected.

You sigh.

An ancient creature from the dawn of time.

This reminds you of someone else.

It is not impossible that Nagina had a love affair with Sheev Palpatine. That she is a former mistress of his and sent into exile before he put the galaxy on fire and erased the Jedi order.

But then again, why would a powerful Sith lord fall in love with a kindergarten teacher?

There is something wrong in this picture. If you could just put a finger on it.

You try to focus on the bright side of life again.

It does not matter who Nagina has been with. She is here on Lothal now and starting a new job position soon. You have checked that out.

With a smile you concentrate on the whisper of the grass, the freshness of the landscape.

When the evening falls, you get up and start walking back to her house.

Close to Nagina's lawn you see the most perfect daisy and pluck it.

The sign of the Force.

Your neighbour woman might have been annoyed with you the past hours. But when you left her, it had been her eyes that gave you the whole story. Those eyes cannot lie.

Suddenly, you spot an Imperial officer. At least you think it must be one. He wears a white uniform that you have never seen before. It comes with a long, floating cloak.

The man stares at Nagina's home, hesitant to open the garden gate. “No, no, no!” you hear him curse. “I can't. Not like that.”

He kicks the ground before him.

“Tomorrow would be a better idea.”

Then you see him freeze. He seems to have noticed a white daisy and plucks it, just to start playing an old childhood game with it. He starts to pull of the petals.

“Nagina will see me. She won't. She will. Argh! Freck it!”

A slender hand with long fingers comes down on your left shoulder. “Come inside for a cup of tea, Lor! I do not know what ails this officer over there, but you are in need for company.”

You nod.

“Besides, your own daisy needs some water to survive the next hours. You do not need to tear it apart on Nagina's behalf. I believe her door will be always open to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Always” by Erasure (1994 )  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
